Brick Oriflamme
Brick is a lovable human barbarian who just wants a little excitement in his life! He is very bald and very muscular, which ends up making his head look too small. Though he tries to be diplomatic, Brick is not a natural leader. He often sits back while others speak and then takes appropriate action. Brick has no issue with going against the grain if he feels it is in his best interest or the interest of his friends. Brick thrives on showing off in battle. This is why he wears tear-away shirts. When he enters a rage, look out! Things are about to get smashy! He also has a fading temporary tattoo of the word "DIK BUT" inscribed with Old English font on his lower back. Brick has a horse named Calk. The horse is loyal and has little personality. Brick has a raven named Edgar Allen Poop. Brick pretty much neglects and ignores this bird because it can't do anything useful, but he sticks around anyway. Brick has tried to give it away, but nobody wants it. And recently, Brick obtained an egg from his now-dead friend, Saylor Twift. The egg hatched to reveal a beautiful baby giant golden eagle which he named Zappy. Brick loves Zappy and it is likely that Zappy loves Brick. Character Background When Brick was a little boy, a Chelaxian sorcerer became lost in the wilderness and ended up in his homeland, the Cinderlands. Upon seeing this man, his people attempted to kill him or capture him and put him up for ransom. But it wasn't that easy. Despite being outmatched 20 to 1, the sorcerer defended himself with magic and escaped. Brick was amazed by the sorcerer's raw power. Though he has no magical ability, he spent years learning how to capture magic in extracts, potions, and weapons. His was a passionate alchemist, which is why he decided to attend the Swallowtail festival in Sandpoint. However, alchemy is not a natural talent for Brick. Nope, as a barbarian of the Shoanti tribe, he's best at beating the shit out of things. He can't help it sometimes. He likes the structure that comes with alchemy, but he cannot escape his barbarian roots. More frequently than not, his blood-lust rears its head and he rages...hard. This is the nature of the Skoan-Quah, the Skull Clan (+2 bonus on weapon damage against undead and +2 on heal checks). Brick hates dead things. They make him want to kill them again. He also hates dying. Growing up in the country is tough living. He worked on the farm (yes, barbarians farm) during the summertime and studied long hours at night. Despite extensive study, Brick is still only of average intelligence. In fact, he acts dumber than he really is sometimes. Personal Quest Brick is not intelligent enough to think far into the future. His ongoing quest is to fit in and smash things. This is mostly why he continues on the journey with this band of adventurers. To aid his memory, Brick continuously compiles a bucket list of things he would like to complete within his lifetime. It is called the Brisket List and it is saved below. Brisket List: * Kill all ogres * Fuck deep voice * Make promise with bad guy then kill him * Write a poem * Kill 2 dudes with one swing * Visit mom and daddy Notable Acts * Carried around a giant golden helmet for a long-ass time and then sold it to the Magnimar museum. * Killed an innocent in an alleyway by a shady bar in Sandpoint and got away with it. * Drank a whole glass of slime from the Hagfish and vomited. * Drank a whole glass of slime from the Hagfish, didn't vomit, and won an unlimited supply of beer. * Mostly died and was brought back to life two times. Brick's Travel Log Stats